leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
萨科/技能数据
}} Abilities |firstdetail = Deceive is a ground targeted blink ability that causes Shaco to blink to the target location, entering stealth for a short duration. Additionally, Shaco's next autoattack within 6 seconds of activating the ability will critically strike with a damage modifier scaling with Deceive's level. * The enhanced attack does not proc spell vamp or . * * * Deceive's damage bonus replaces the normal critical strike modifier, causing it to actually do less than a normal critical until the skill is at least at rank 4. It is affected by critical damage bonuses like . ** Deceive will apply bonus critical damage on top of its modifier. For instance, with (+50%), (+10%), and Rank 5 Deceive, Shaco will deal bonus damage equal to 280% of his attack damage. This is before any other bonuses or mitigation are applied. Note that if Shaco were to attack the target from behind it would deal 20% additional damage on top of the critical strike itself. *Deceive's casting animation (an orange puff of smoke) can be seen by both teams through the Fog of War. |secondname = Jack In The Box |secondinfo = (Active): Shaco creates a Jack in the Box at the target location with 150 health. It will stealth after 2 seconds and trigger when an enemy comes near, fearing nearby enemies briefly and attacking them. It deals magic damage, and lasts 60 seconds stealthed or 5 seconds while firing. Casting Jack In The Box breaks stealth. *'Cooldown:' 16 seconds *'Range:' 425 *'Trigger Range:' 300 *'Sight Range:' 700 (estimate) *'Jack in the Box attack speed:' 1.8(Attack 9 times in 5 seconds.) *'Jack in the Box armor:' 50 *'Jack in the Box magic resist:' 100 |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Jack in the Box is a ground targeted ability that places a trap at the target location. If an enemy unit moves within range of the trap, it will activate, fearing all nearby enemy units and attacking nearby enemies, dealing magic damage. * * Jack in the Box does not proc spell vamp or . * Jack in the Box will pop spell shields when it is triggered, negating the fear. However, the box will not pop the spell shields with its attacks. * * Jack in the Box grants 10 gold when it is killed. * Jack in the Box will attack structures. * Jack in the Box shows a puff of smoke when placed in brush and makes a distinctive sound that can be heard by enemies. * Jack in the Box will "hard lock" onto the closest enemy champion that has damaged Shaco or that Shaco has damaged, preferring to attack that champion whenever it is in range, even if they have moved too far away before walking back into range. ** Boxes will "soft lock" onto non-neutral monsters they attack, preferring to attack that target, but they will not switch back to it if it leaves and re-enters the box's firing range when other targets are available. ** Hard locks are prioritized over soft locks. |thirdname = Two-Shiv Poison |thirdinfo = (Passive): Shaco's attacks poison his targets, reducing their movement speed for 2 seconds. It also gives affected non-champion units a chance to miss their attacks. |thirdlevel = |thirdrows = 2 |thirdsinglepic = yes |thirdinfo2 = (Active): Shaco throws a dagger to target enemy dealing magic damage and applying his slowing poison to them for 3 seconds. The passive is deactivated during the cooldown. *'Cooldown:' 8 seconds *'Range:' 625 |thirdlevel2 = |thirddetail = Two-Shiv Poison passively grants Shaco's autoattacks an on-hit effect that reduces his target's movement speed and causes minions and monsters to sometimes miss their attacks. When activated, Two-Shiv Poison is a targeted ability that fires a dagger towards a single enemy unit, dealing magic damage on impact and applying the passive effect. Two-Shiv Poison's passive effect is lost while the ability is on cooldown. |ultiname = Hallucinate |ultiinfo = (Active): Shaco stealths for half a second and creates a clone of himself next to him that will last for up 18 seconds. The clone deals 75% of Shaco's damage and receives 50% extra damage. This clone deals 50% damage to towers and inhibitors. At the end of its duration or when dying the clone will explode, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies. *'Cost:' 100 mana *'Leash radius:' 1125 *'AoE radius:' 250 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Hallucinate is a self-targeted ability that causes Shaco to become untargetable for 0.5 seconds, creating a clone of himself afterwards. This Clone deals less damage than Shaco; it can be controlled similarly with other pets (Alt+Right-Click) and lasts up to 18 seconds. Upon being killed or expiring, the clone explodes, dealing magic damage to nearby enemy units. * The clone's attacks proc on-hit effects. ** * The clone's attacks do not proc spell vamp or . ** * The clone's attacks do not pop spell shield. ** * ** * Shaco briefly becomes untargetable when casting Hallucinate. ** With proper timing, Hallucinate can be used to avoid projectiles before they hit him (e.g. or ). * Any on-hit effects applied by the clone are not reduced in effectiveness in any way. * The clone will receive its own , or other item buffs. ** The clone cannot be the source of aura buffs, but it can still be affected by nearby auras. * Hallucinate spawns Shaco and his clone in static positions. Shaco spawns to the front-right of his original position, facing in the same direction he as he did when the ability was cast. The clone spawns to the right of Shaco's original position, facing backwards. * Be aware that the clone does not have any items on his Item Slot when selected, this would give your enemies a clue on which one is the real Shaco. * While the clone is active, you can use the spell again in order to issue commands, similarly with Alt-Right Clicking. Each "activation" of the spell will cause the clone to move towards the cursor location or to attack whichever enemy unit the cursor is hovering over. * Shaco's clone will benefit from certain stats gained from items such as: ** attack speed and crit chance. * Shaco's Clone will not benefit from certain item effects such as: ** Youmuu's active, and Trinity Force's damage proc. }} Category:英雄技能数据